PokeShorts story 1 PMD Apple Thief
by Azileo
Summary: This is a short story based off of the mission from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness in Apple Woods. I hope you enjoy. If you find any grammar errors, feel free to tell me, so I can fix them. I did write this at 11 at night.


PokeShorts: Short stories with pokemon

PMD: The Apple thief's exposed

Andrew and Sam got back to the guild to report the "failed" mission to Chatot, and they weren't happy. "Well this is just great, now we gotta deal with Chatot screaming at us, and not hearing our side of the story." Andrew the Riolu complained.

Sam the Sneasel looked over at his friend with understanding and optimism. "It might not be that bad, Andrew."

"Oh, believe me, it's going to be bad." Andrew said as they climbed down the first ladder.

"YOU WHAT?!" Chatot screamed at the 2 guild members.

"Chatot, I told you, we didn't fail the mission." Andrew was getting ready to talk, when he was rudely interrupted.

"So you got at least one apple?" Chatot optimistically asked.

Andrew face palmed, as he spoke. "No, we didn't, it was Team Sk..."

"THEN YOU FAILED THE MISSION!" Chatot hollered.

Andrew tried to hold back his frustration, but to no avail. "How about you shut up, and listen to what I have to say?"

"How dare you talk to me like that. I think we have to have a talk to the Guildmaster about your attitude." Chatot said

"Good, maybe he'll listen to me." Andrew walked ahead of the group to the Guildmasters room.

_In the Guildmasters room._

"Hey Wigglytuff, I need to talk to you about Team Skull." Andrew bluntly said, as he approached the Guildmaster.

"Keep your distance from the guildmaster" Chatot frantically rushed to his side.

"Remember what I said about shutting up?" Andrew reminded.

"Um, Andrew. What are you doing?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"Trying to get my point across about Team Skull, and since Birdy here won't listen, I figured I would try one level higher." Andrew explained.

"What about Team Skull, and do you have Perfect Apples for me?" Wigglytuff asked.

"I'll tell you after I'm done presenting my case. Team Skull is a bunch of crooks, and I would like to request that they be supervised."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen anything wrong." Wigglytuff asked in confusion.

"That's the problem. You remember how the food supply was raided last night? I have a feeling That was Team Skull. I know this because of process of elimination, as well as past experiences. Now we go to the mission we just got back from."

Knock knock "Hello?" a voice came from the door.

"Come in" Chatot said.

As the door opened, Skuntank came through, and set a perfect apple on the floor for Wigglytuff, and spewed some BS. Skuntank left the room, and shut the door.

"WOW, he was so full of shit, it isn't even funny." Andrew frustratingly said.

Chatot's head turned in confusion. "I'm sorry Andrew, but what was that? I couldn't understand the word in the middle of that sentence."

"Don't add it to your vocabulary, OK? I've been trying to stop." Andrew explained. "Back to my point, we were at the top of Apple Woods, where we found a huge tree of Perfect Apples, and Team Skull had followed us. They knocked us out with their poisonous gas, and stole all of the apples to make us look bad."

"You're only making excuses for your failure." Chatot sceptically spoke.

"I remember the words 'shut up' coming from my mouth twice earlier." Andrew pointed at the Apple by Wigglytuff. "If you want my proof, Skuntank just brought you a Perfect Apple. If we were completely out of Perfect Apples, how did he get his hands on one? Even if he kept one over night, it would have gone bad. Thus concluding, we did not fail our mission, they corrupted the mission."

"You don't believe them. Do you Guildmaster?" Chatot turned to the Guildmaster.

"I see what you're saying, Andrew. I'm still not sure if I believe you." Wigglytuff approached Andrew.

"Do I have any reason to lie? What would I gain from lying, especially at a time like this? I have presented my case, and I hope you can make the right choice. I'm gonna go to the beach to cool down." Andrew exited the room.

Authors Note:

So I am absolutely hooked on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. I got Blue Rescue team for my birthday, I just got explorers of Sky, and I'm re playing Explorers of time. The only thing is that I get frustrated with team Skull, which means they are doing there job well as villains, but something about them just bugs me. So I wrote this little short story for fun. I hope you enjoyed it.

EDIT: Grammar was fixed.


End file.
